What Happens When Demons Get Old
by Jaimsie
Summary: Sesshy's sister(litter mate) visits him and says he's getting old and he needs to do something about it!(kinda jk) so Sesshy goes out to fufill his sister's request and brings home Kagome! What's going on here! (title is random, got any ideas?) heh sorry
1. Noriko's Arrival

HEEEYYY YOU GUYYYSSS WHO I DON'T KNOWWW!! Hehe hey how are you all you readers out there?!?! well this is my first InuYasha ficcy so pllzzz pllzzz review or tell me if there's sommin wrong, just no flames tho cuz they'll make me cry and I'll be forced to have my hareem kill you all!! BUAHAHAH okay well on with the story!!

Sesshomaru, lord of the Western Lands, was sitting in one of his many studies, gazing through a window, down onto a garden where his human child, Rin, ran in the flower beds. He wasn't pondering anything, he was just watching the child enjoy herself, and every once in a while, fall down and start to giggle.

"Sesshomaru-sama!" the annoying voice of Jaken, screamed. "Sesshomaru-sama! Your sister has arrived! She has already kicked me out of her way five times!"

Sesshomaru turned toward his servant, "And you believe that I am not aware of her presence?" the lord said as Jaken fell to the floor whimpering about being a fool. "I assume I must greet Noriko, shouldn't I?" He said as he headed toward the entry room.

The lord arrived in front of his sister in a mere matter of seconds, due to his demon blood. The moment he had arrived, Noriko had run to him and grabbed him into a tight hug.

"Sesshomaru, brother." She said lovingly. Sesshomaru looked down upon her, the same way he always had when she felt the need to do something so pointless. She let go of him and his nose twitched slightly.

"Four pups?" he said suddenly and she grinned widely and nodded. "So you insisted on visiting me to tell me that you are carrying four heirs for your mate to choose from? You always could have written me or sent a servant to tell me."

"Well truly that is not all, my brother." Sesshomaru looked at her questionably. "Let us walk around the palace." She said indicating she did not wish to speak of this in front of others. Sesshomaru nodded as they started walking toward the southern wing, where her quarters were.

"As you must have realized, things have actually gone over well since father," she said the word in disgust as she once again started to speak, "sent me away for my _arranged_ union with Lord of the South. Kasugano turned out to not be a brute like you and I believed fox youkai were." She smiled a bit when she mentioned her mate's name. "Although I'm still envious of the fact that father never made _you_ do anything you didn't wish...that is until InuYasha came along..."

"We're getting off topic" Sesshomaru said abruptly as his anger level grew up a notch.

"Right. Anyways, since I've become the lady of the Southern Lands, I've become more...mature and calmer, as I'm sure you've noticed" Sesshomaru chuckled at this comment remembering the day their father had left them alone for a few hours. Noriko had been bouncing around the place sniffing everything and begging Sesshomaru to play with her, while Sesshomaru quietly sat in one spot waiting for his lunch.

"And you know that males mate much later than females, and that's why father never arranged anything for you. So I've decided to visit you, little brother, and tell you that you're old enough to find this out... Sesshomaru, it is time for you to find a mate..." Sesshomaru looked at his older sister in an odd manner.

"I'm not sure if I fully understand you Noriko...You mean that I am to find a mate at such a young age? I was lead to believe that I needn't worry of that for a few more decades, otherwise I would have started searching long ago...or are you saying I am beginning to look old, dear sister?" he asked almost jokingly.

"Ha ha very funny Sesshomaru." She said as she rolled her eyes. "I am to stay here till you find a suitable mate, but don't feel rushed, because I must approve of one first, then you must get to know her BEFORE you mate with her, it's the gentleman thing to do."

"I see..." Sesshomaru stopped walking and Noriko followed his lead. "This is your bedroom, the rest I'm sure you remember on your own, if not ask a servant."

"...Sesshomaru, I've noticed since the moment I reached your grounds. This place stinks of human, yet a clean one...why is that brother?"

Sesshomaru was silent for a while before he responded, "Not too long ago, I took in an orphaned human girl. I have cared for her since then."

The corners of Noriko's mouth twitched, "You're softening brother"

"Her name is Rin, be respectful sister." Sesshomaru turned to walk away.

"Of course," Noriko went into a low mock bow, "My _lord _"

Sesshomaru ignored his sister's jokes and walked back toward the study he had been in earlier.

Meanwhile

"KAGOME! I've been waiting for you all day! How are we supposed to find jewel shards if you're late?" InuYasha yelled at Kagome as the girl from the future climbed out of the well that transported her from time, to time.

"I'm sorry InuYasha. I got caught up talking to friends of mine after school." Kagome said as she started to walk toward the village.

"I don't care what you were doing! We need to go find those shards!" InuYasha said as he grabbed Kagome's arm.

Kagome looked down at InuYasha's hand holding onto her arm. "InuYasha...sit." She said as she walked away and InuYasha fell face forward into the ground.

Ever since she had caught InuYasha embracing Kikyo in the forest again, she couldn't stand him touching her. It wasn't that she disliked him in anyway, she just didn't like the feeling that he touched something dead before he just touched her, and that grossed her out completely. She had known for quiet sometime that InuYasha truly was meant to be with Kikyo. He loved her, and she loved him, and that's what made them happy.

Her thoughts were stopped suddenly when Shippo came running out yelling "Kagome! Kagome! I've missed you so much Kagome!" as he jumped into her arms, while being followed by Sango and Miroku. Kagome hugged the fox kit as she would her child, if she had one.

"It's good to have you back Miss Kagome." Miroku said with a bow.

"You guys I've only been gone four days." Kagome said with a laugh.

"Yes we know, but InuYasha is always very testy when your gone." Sango said as they all started to walk into Kaede's hut.

"Yea and this time he threw me when I made fun of him!" Shippo chimed in.

"I CAN STILL HEAR YOU!" InuYasha yelled as he ran into the hut. "Come on you guys let's go search for the shards! If we want to get any more before Naraku does we better get go-" InuYasha stopped and sniffed the air angrily.

"What is it InuYasha? Is it Naraku?" Sango said getting up and picking up her huge boomerang.

"No...worse." InuYasha said starting to growl.

"What could be worse than Naraku?" Miroku said confused, "Who is it InuYasha?"

"My brother" InuYasha said as he jumped out of the hut, the others following close behind.

BUAHAHAHA that's the end of this chappie!! I think it's kinda short maybe...hmmmm oh well!! I'll try and make the next chappie longer!! WOOOO!! Okay well pppllllllzzzzz pretty pretty please with fluffy ontop review!! I like never get reviews!! WOOO!! Hehe thanks byee!!


	2. The Search Begins

**HEEEYYYY thanks for the reviews you guys!!! - I'm very happy because I've never gotten so many reviews in just a few days! (well it's a lot for me okay?!?!) Thank youuuu so muuuchhhh!! I'd like to thank (buahaha I put this in the beginning so you'll see it and read it buahahah):**

**Fushigionnanokoinahoodedcloak : hey here's some more for ya! (I think you liked my story cuz of the fact you were so demanding! hehe)- your name is long and pretty! - (has no idea what it means tho) plz tell me if ya can!**

**fifi heart : thanks!! - tho I really doubt it's "perfect" hehe! - but it's still very nice of you to say so! - and awww I'm sorry that it's getting to you that I'm a slow writer (I've been working on the chappie for a while actually) but here is your chappie! -**

**Ying Fa 92 : omg I know!! (damn you school!!) shakes fist at it but thank you too! And thank you for being patient! - and thanks for the "good luck" ness thingy too! -**

**sess-My-mate : thank you! - YOU STOLE MY FACE!! HOW DARE YOUUUU jk it's alright ahahahaha and umm I'm happy that your high?? Haha I dunno but thanks anyways! -**

**And heh...this is the new chappie cuz the old one(s) were screwed up!! Haha I had put 2 of the same chappie up accidentily, hahah well I corrected some mistakes and stuff (spelling sigh my worst subject) and ya....so if you wanna keep in touch with me (for who knows what reason) just e-mail me or sommin and we shall have fun!!! - or IM me on AIM at yaimee2000 haha well anywayssss I'm hoping that I'll finish writing the next chappie real soon for all you guys!!**

**Oh and sorry if this chappie is a lot different than the first one!! Really I'm sorry it's just that I have different writing styles for how I'm feeling and umm yaaa hehehe!! - Okay I promise that every weekend I will write, but probably not update that often! (teehee I wish that I could)and plz be as patient as possible (like Ying Fa 92 said they would) and don't kill me if you don't like my new chappies!! Anways, ON WITH THE STORY!! BUAHAHAHHA!!! **

As soon as Sesshomaru had left Noriko's room, he had jumped outside and sniffed the air for the closest un-mated youkai female. If he was going to have to do this, he wanted to get it over with quick. He found a young fox demon not more than a few hundred feet away. He appeared behind her in one jump and grabbed her by the scruff of the neck, then jumped back into Noriko's room.

"Is she suitable?" he said as he plopped the girl on Noriko's bed.

Noriko stared at the scared little girl annoyingly. "Sesshormaru, she is only a kit. Surely even you should know better than that." she started to get up, "oh you may leave child."

"Ye-yes my lady" the girl said with a bow and then raced off.

"I shall search again, more thoroughly this time." Sesshomaru said with a bow as he started to leave.

"I met your child, Rin earlier, Sesshomaru..." Sesshomaru's upper lip twitched slightly at this comment and Noriko was un-phased by his 'reaction' and continued. "She seemed very sweet. Your mate should be like her, except more feisty..." at this point she looked at Sesshomaru, "and AN ADULT." then made to walk out of the room. "Try and find an exotic one while your at it, one from a distant land, they tend to be nice mates for dogs." came Noriko's voice from the hallway.

Sesshomaru _almost_ sighed at her remark, that was obviously referring to her mate, who himself was from the South, and was considered 'exotic' by all Westerners.

This time when he left the castle, instead of letting his nose take him to someone, he slowly flew on his cloud, simply looking around for any possible 'mates.' He continued to search, still finding nothing. His mind started to wander a bit while he thought of what would happen later...As soon as Noriko had approved of a female, he would abandon her, unless Noriko decided to stay till they mated. And knowing Noriko, she most likely would.

This time he actually sighed out loud while he went back to his search. He continued on for a few moments before he un-intentionally caught the stench of his half brother and the humans he traveled with. '_Hmm...the two females? They could come in handy..._' Sesshomaru's demonic voice said suddenly before he shook it from his thoughts. Many times the same voice had interrupted his thoughts during battles with InuYasha, reminding him that one of the females was in heat, or just the fact that they were unclaimed women.

Sesshomaru started to slow down on his cloud and then landed when he thought he had come close enough for InuYasha to smell him (about 200 feet away, pathetic hanyou.) He only needed to wait a few moments before he heard his brother's yelling from the forest. When InuYasha and his group arrived in the clearing, Sesshomaru saw the miko, Kagome being carried on his brother's back, while the kitsun clung onto her with his life.

His attention was directed towards the large cat demon with the exterminator, Sango, and the monk, Miroku, sitting on it. The reason he looked at them so suddenly, was because of the loud slap he heard, most likely from Sango slapping Miroku for his wandering hands.

InuYasha put Kagome down, along with Shippo before yelling, "What do you want Sesshomaru?!" and putting his right hand on his sword's hilt.

"I have no business with you right now. And there is no reason for you to inconvenience me." Sesshomaru stated.

"If you're here for Tetsaiga again Sesshomaru, I'm not gonna let you have it, ya hear?!" InuYasha said totally oblivious to what his half-brother said, while the rest of the group (except Sesshomaru) did a classic "anime sweat drop."

"Hmm...Tetsaiga..." Sesshomaru said, his face and voice both equally un-emotionless. "Interesting..." He jumped up to leave, heading back towards his castle, "None of you may leave this spot, I will be back in no less than an hour." he said as he jumped off into the distance.

"That isn't very much like Sesshomaru, is it?" Miroku said to the entire group.

"No, not at all..." Kagome said with confusion while picking up Shippo.

"What the hell is Sesshomaru up to this time?" InuYasha said, still staring at where Sesshomaru had last been seen.

Sesshomaru was jumping back to his castle as fast as he could. 'Noriko must know of what has become of InuYasha...' He thought as he jumping into his center garden, next to Noriko.

"Yes brother? What is it you want? Help perhaps on choosing?" Noriko said without even turning around from her spot on a bench, reading a book.

"There is something I wish to show you Noriko." Sesshomaru said, with no emotion whatsoever, "something to intrigue your interest." he said, knowing Noriko's curiosity would take over from here.

"Oh really, is that so Sesshomaru?" Noriko said, while pretending to read a book, trying to hide her eagerness, even though she knew he could sense her feelings. "And what is it you wish to show me?"

"If you were a cat, you would have died long, long ago due to your curiosity, sister" Sesshomaru said, playing with his sister.

"Oh shut up FLUFFY" Sesshomaru's upper lip curled. The last time he had been called that, was by a pup of an InuYasha, and Sesshomaru had hit him across the entire yard. "Oh seems to be a tender spot Sesshomaru? So tell me what you wish to show me" Noriko said, smiling, knowing that he could never do anything to her, because she was his sister, the lady of the southern lands, and pregnant.

"There is a reason I told you I wished to show you it, not tell you about it...Now follow me." Sesshomaru said before taking to the skies, a hopeful Noriko following close behind.

'Carrying pups slows me down...Damn Kasugano...' She thought jokingly, 'Now to figure out what Sesshomaru is showing me...Most likely a mate to see what I think of her' She thought, while starting to grin, almost devilishly, 'Oh if only he knew what I'm going to put him and his possible mate through...' She said as she followed her brother to the ground in a clearing in the forest.

** okkaaaayyy so what do you think!!??!?!?!? - please review!! I need feedback pleasseee!!!! oh and btw the whole "sesshomaru's demonic voice" thing...well I've decided that since he's so un-emotional and all, he has almost split-personalities!! WOOO!! So that demonic voice will talk to him and incourage him during battles and stuff and the other personalities...- you'll find out later!!! - oh and also I know sesshomaru gets pretty OOC in this story, but it's cuz he's with his sister, and when ur with ur family (not including inuyasha kay??) You act a lot different than normal hahaha - okay sooooo I know I can't spell the stupid sword's name okay!?!??! please just tell me how to correct my story and spelling mistakessss pleasseee!! cries ehhe well anywaysss ehhe any questions or comments, please review me or e-mail me!! - I'm or if u can't to got my profile for some reason...- soooo byee for now!!! I'll try to update ASAP!!! and yes this chappie was like really short I think...I dunno I can't tell hahaha okay well byeeee!! **


	3. Sister?

**OKAY HIII EVERYONE!! Okay I noticed that these here replies and thanks, are taking up a lotta room, so after this chappie, I want you to review with your e-mail attached to it!! Kay?? Cuz what I'm planning on doing is saying thanks and stuff in e-mails to you! - unless you really truly want me to say stuff about you in the chap-beginnings or ends for that matter!!...hehe okay well, if you want to e-mail me...my e-mail I'd like you to e-mail me at is !! WOOO!!! okay well lemme tell you that if you DO give me your e-mail (whether it's in your profile, or you e-mail me or leave it in your review) then you will get weekly updates on what's going on with the story, whether I've finished the next chappie or not! - WOOHOO!! Okay well also I'd love for you guys to e-mail me or IM me just to talk to me, or see what's up! - cuz I'm such a loser and I never get e-mails and few ppl talk to me on AIM cries **

**okay well ANYWAYS I know that ppl never read these things but to the author it feels like you're actually communicating with the reader and stuff...ya well the second chappie took longer than I thought to write and put up for some reason...I'm really trying as much as possible to update once every week and a half or sooner...hehe -' but as you may see....that's not working out to what I want exactly!! -' heh...WELL anyways have fun with my story kids! - oh and I've decided that it's a tail that sesshomaru has!! not like some fur blob he carries around for no freaking reason okay!?!??! well I you won't be needing that info just yet...BUT TOO BAD!! hehe well... I'd like to thank...**

**Sessou's lover :hehe I know I screwed up the chapters bad ahhaha but thanks for telling me or never would have known!!! -' hehe!! Oh and thank you sooo much for the sword spellings!! I'm such a horrible speller...you have no idea!! -' hehe well I think that the other sword names shall come in handy as well, so THANK YOU ONCE AGAIN!! Hehe**

**Duck of Abyss : BEG MY CHILD BEGGGG!!! hehe jk I'm not making you beg...to hard evil grin hehe and thank youuuuuu hehe - your compliments are really raising my self esteem and making me want to write more!! - hehehe!**

**Molly : hehe yes once again...-' I know how I screwed up the chapter thing... heh...oh and thanks for "liking it so far" haha thanksss!! -**

**Okay and ON WITH THE STORY!!! WOOOHOOOO **

From the second that Sesshomaru had left InuYasha had refused to leave the spot he was in, although he consented to sitting down and turning around enough so that he could eat his ramen Kagome cooked while they were waiting. After InuYasha had gobbled up his lunch, he turned back around towards where Sesshomaru had taken off. And because of the fact that cooking and eating ramen did not hold Shippo's interest for long enough, Kagome decided to give him some chocolate to tide him over for.

"Kagome...Do you suppose that InuYasha wants some chocolate as well? He usually loves this stuff" Sango said through bites of her own chocolate bar.

"I guess...Hey InuYasha! Do you want some chocolate?" Kagome yelled at the hanyou, though she needn't, for he didn't even hear her anyways. "Hmm...Seems he's not listening...Maybe I should try something else." Kagome said devilishly as she chucked a piece of chocolate at InuYasha and put the rest of that piece in Miroku's lap.

And as InuYasha turned around Shippo yelled "MIROKU DID IT!" and pointed at him before running and grabbing the chocolate from Miroku, while InuYasha yelled at Miroku, being as gullible as he possibly could be that day.

And as promised, forty minutes after he had left, Sesshomaru arrived behind the screaming InuYasha, followed by an unrecognizable demon-woman. She wore a kimono, that looked like the sea after a storm . As the entire group, except for InuYasha and Miroku, who where busy yelling and/or looking scared, observed her they all noticed different details about her.

Shippo noticed, by her smell that she was most defiantly a full-blooded inu-youkai, although she smelled much like his mama and papa had...He could never quiet place what the sent was, but it was his thought of what a memory was. And whenever the group's journey took them towards the south, he could swear he smelt it there as well.

As Sango studied the strange woman she noticed the two leaf marks on her neck, showing where the fox demon-lord of the south, had marked her as his, and his alone. Putting two and two together, Sango fell into a deep bow for the Lady of the Southern Lands. Sango had lived in her Southern village, up until two years back, and the demon lord and lady had always been extremely kind and generous to her village, and were highly respected among her people.

After Kagome gave the bowing Sango a confused look, she turned towards the woman again to look to see if there was a reason Sango was bowing. The woman, Kagome noted, was obviously a demon. She looked very similar to Sesshomaru and somewhat like InuYasha. She had long silver hair, that went past her waist, accompanied by bangs exactly like Sesshomaru's. She had the same amber eyes, same pointy demon ears, same blue crescent moon on her forehead, and the same red cheek and wrist marks. And to top it all off she had the same huge fluffy silver tail as Sesshomaru did.

"Ah InuYasha, still bickering and yelling in your free time, are you?" The woman said with a bit of a giggle as InuYasha turned around as fast as he possibly could.

"Nor...Noriko? What are you doing here? I thought that..." InuYasha said then suddenly sniffed the air, "YOU'RE PREGNANT?!?!" he shouted before a deathly silence overtook the group for quiet a few moments.

"Well what do you really expect, brother?" she seemed to put an emphasis on the last word and looked at the humans in InuYasha's group. "When you turned fifteen I was sent to live with Kasugano, the LORD OF THE SOUTHERN LANDS" she seemed almost as if she was trying to inform everyone, rather than talk to InuYasha.

"What? You're...mated? How come I never knew of this?" InuYasha asked, beginning to take a step towards her.

'So that's why Sango was bowing...' Kagome thought while noticing that Miroku was for once holding back from asking her from bearing his child 'It's a good thing too.'

"Noriko, the reason I brought you here.." Sesshomaru butted in, while everyone suddenly remembered the fact he was there.

"Oh yes, hmm the demon slayer? Or the...MIKO???" Noriko said the last word full of disbelief, while Sesshomaru tried to respond to what she was saying. "Well Sesshomaru, I do believe that you've out done yourself this time. I mean yes, you always want something one-of-a-kind, but, a MIKO? I thought the last one in Japan died fifty years ago..And wasn't she InuYasha's mate?" Noriko said all of this quiet rapidly, then jumped down to barely inches from Kagome. "Hmm..." she said as examined Kagome. "Interesting..._very_ interesting...She looks very much like the human child..."

Kagome backed up, confused at what was going on.

"Although you mistaking what I wanted to show you, is quiet entertaining, I wish to get down to business." Sesshomaru said from the same spot he had been in the entire time.

Noriko sweat-dropped in a sign of embarrassment, "Oh and what do you wish to show me, dear brother?" Suddenly that and what Noriko had said earlier to InuYasha, finally registered in her mind.

'Wait...that means that Sesshomaru and Noriko are brother and sister, and InuYasha is her half brother?" Kagome mentally slapped herself, 'Of course no wonder they all look so much alike!'

"InuYasha, show Noriko what you inherited." Sesshomaru said waiting for InuYasha to un-sheath his sword.

'Oh crap' Kagome thought.

'Oh no, she won't be happy when she sees the tetsaiga she'll kill us all.' Sango said grabbing onto her weapon.

Meanwhile Miroku worried of inflicting the demoness' wrath, because he could tell that she was not extremely strong, just like her two brothers, but she could call upon the Southern Lord, and his army, if she needed.

InuYasha pulled out his sword without thinking and held it in both hands, like always, ready to attack Sesshomaru. What he did not notice was how Noriko reacted to his sword, while the humans (and Shippo) did. Her curious expression seemed to have failed her, and her face now looked much like her brother's did, emotionless through and through. Yet her body did not agree with her lack of emotions. Her arms came out from the opposing arm's sleeve, and she seemed as though she was about to jump on InuYasha.

"You filthy hanyou...How is it that, you got a sword, yet I recieved nothing?" Noriko said with a strained voice while everyone else (save for her two brothers) thought 'Uh-Oh.'

The moment she was actually going to pounce at InuYasha, Shippo saved all their lives, by speaking to Noriko.

"Au-Aunt Noriko?!?!?!" Shippo screeched rather loudly, with eyes full of tears. She and his Uncle were the last remnants of his family.

Noriko turned quickly towards the kitsun, very angry being interrupted. Once she placed eyes on the crying fox demon, her face immediately became overwhelmed by emotions once again. Happiness, sadness, hope, surprise, love, and thankfully kindness.

"Shippo-chan...So this where you've been all this time...Kasugano and I thought you were..." Noriko's sadness came over her face and she looked down.

"No! I'm fine! See?" Shippo said, and did a little dance, to prove it.

Noriko giggled slightly looking up again. "Well, Shippo both of us have missed you so much, will you please stay with me for a little while, before coming back with me to our palace?" She asked, then saw the look on Shippo's face before he clung onto the miko's leg. "Well maybe you can just come back for a while to the palace and stay with me in West before hand?"

"But Sesshomaru...He's evil and he'll get me!" said a voice behind Kagome, while she stood in one spot, in shock.

"Oh, don't worry about him, you're my guest, and it's half my palace anyway." She said, then saw that it wasn't convincing him, and started to speak in small barks, and whines.

"What?" Kagome said absolutely confused by this point.

"Fox demon talk." Sango said shortly, the whole staring intently, "Although I'm not sure how she learned it, even her mate IS a fox demon..."

"OH! He's a fox demon! So that's how they're related!" Kagome said, starting understand somewhat.

Shippo's "Okay" brought them all back to the ground, when they realized that he was being picked up by the scruff of the neck in Noriko's neck. A gesture Kagome did not understand just yet. Once she figured out that it was how animals carried young, so demons would probably as well, she felt more at ease with Shippo being picked up in such a manner.

"Wait! I want Kagome to go!" Shippo said while flailing about frantically.

Noriko paused, looked at Kagome, then Sesshomaru, and once again Kagome, and nodded as a sign of approval before putting Shippo in her arms to hold him better.

Kagome thought for a moment. On one hand she didn't exactly trust this woman she had just met, nor Sesshomaru. But also she wasn't truly needed with the group, and she wanted to be with Shippo so much. She finally decided that it wouldn't be too long and walked over to stand behind Noriko and Sesshomaru, while the others stared at her in shock.

"Sesshomaru, she and Shippo are my guests. They are coming with us, unless you wish to break our alliance." she stated, as if she was in control over him. Sesshomaru nodded and summoned the cloud beneath their feet.

"Bye Sango, bye Miroku, bye InuYasha." Kagome said, feeling extremely guilty, and traitorous while she and Shippo said their goodbyes and flew off on the cloud.

InuYasha, Sango, and Miroku watched the three demons, and one human disappear in silence until they could see them no more.

"Shouldn't we go after them?" Sango said desperately.

"It seems as though Shippo is safe with the beautiful demon." Miroku said dreamily before being whacked on the head by Sango.

"But at least after Kagome?" she pleaded again, this time more towards InuYasha.

"No...As long as Noriko is there, Sesshomaru can't do anything. And with both Sesshomaru and Noriko there...She and Shippo will be safe." InuYasha said in a far off voice before jumping off in the opposite direction.

**okkaayyyy so what did you think?? Please review and TELL ME YOUR E-  
MAIL SOMEWAY OR ANOTHER!! Thanks!! - oh and I know Sango, Miroku, and InuYasha like weren't in this chapter -' heh well I just felt like making them sit there and I suck at this so too bad for you!! **

**I think this was my longest chappie yet, but it was still SOOO fun to write!! Especially with all your encouragement!! - well actually this chapter is probably my worst one... T-T haha I'm getting worse each chapter!! cries **

**well anyways if you wanna talk to me anytime, just e-mail me at Or IM me on AIM at sesshomaru gr haha the gr I wanted to be girl but it didn't let me sigh well until next time yall!!! - **


End file.
